Innocent Fate
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Max and Alec are in for the ride of their life when the Winchesters come to town. They learn more then they ever could about Manticore and the evils they tried so hard to hide. SNDA crossover. MA and other couples in the works. Full summary inside.
1. Just plain weird

_**AN: **_For this idea to work here's what you should know. There is no pulse and this story takes place in the SN timeline. The idea explains its self and as you read it'll all make more sense because not everything comes out in this chapter. I have another DASN crossover I've been working on but haven't typed up yet, I hope to have is up soon it's called "Taking over me" A DeanMax story. I got this idea today it hit me like a ton of bricks and I had to write it so here it is.

**Title: **Innocent Fate

**Rating:** PG-13 to R

**Episode spoilers:** Set in the beginning of Everybody loves a clown (SN) And Hello, Goodbye (DA) except Logan doesn't believe Max and Alec are together and they didn't talk about Ben but something else that will be revealed later. Goes AU from those episodes.

**Pairing:** You'll see, can't reveal everything now can I? Just know everyone gets a little something.

**Summary:** John reveals his secret to his sons which send them on the hunt for answers about how they were created and the other children like Sam; Manticore's psy-ops group.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Dean."

Dean Winchester slid out from under his near fixed Impala and looked up at his little brother. "What Sam?"

Sam sighed, he didn't want to push his brother but he had waited a week already for him to say something. Except Dean continued on as if their father never revealed a life long secret only minutes before his death. "You know what."

Dean stood and wiped off his hands. He sighed heavily looking everywhere but at Sam. "It's your life too. I think we owe it to ourselves to find out more about where we come from." He admitted, shocking both himself and Sam. Truth be told he couldn't stop thinking about that moment John revealed his deep dark truth, it nearly broke him. "We can head out tomorrow if you want, the car should be ready by then." He softly added before turning his attention back to the car.

Sam nodded and said nothing. He wanted Dean to say more to express some emotion instead holding it inside letting it kill him. But it was Dean, he had to deal in his own way and Sam would let him.

Hopefully the trip to Seattle would help put some closure on all the unanswered questions.

_**IIII**_

"Is it me or is White becoming a bigger pain in the ass?" Max asked as she and Alec walked inside Logan's penthouse that morning.

"Something's definitely different." Alec agreed.

Max filled Logan in about their latest run in that they nearly escaped from. "You're not wrong." Logan said with his focus on the computer and on the newest information he found out. "He might be working with stronger forces."

Max crossed her arms. "Stronger forces?"

Logan sighed. "I just went over some new details sent to Eyes Only. With the broadcasts it's obvious EO is on the transgenic side. A man named John Winchester used to work at Manticore but quickly disappeared and not alone."

"The puzzle grows, what does this have to do with anything?" Alec asked.

"He took two children, biological brothers, from the base. There was no reason why in the Manticore files I hacked into but John explains in the message he sent me the reason he did it was because he fell in love with their mother, she wanted to take them away from that life and did soon after the second child was born." Logan turned back to the computer and typed a few keys pulling up more files he was sent. "This is where it gets a little weird."

"A little?" Alec injected causing Max to send him a glare. "Hey we're past 'a little' already when it comes to White." He added to justify his comment; he wasn't in a backing down mood.

Logan continued and suppressed his ever growing annoyance for the other man. "The mother, Mary was killed months later by Supernatural forces, a demon. This made John become a hunter killing everything paranormal in his way until he tracked down his wife's killer. When his sons became old enough they joined the family business I guess you can call it. After years of tracking it down and learning everything he could John realized it had connections to Manticore's secrets and White's cult."

"So," Max began her mind clicking into overdrive. "White has ties to a supernatural force, this demon and that's why they can do things…well out of this word? And why White has gotten more smug?"

"Pretty much." Logan simply summed it up. "Kill the demon and you weaken White to a point where it'll be easier then crossing the street to eliminate him."

"They're linked together?" Alec asked. "And how does Manticore tie into this?"

"Manticore used a lot more then DNA splicing to create all of you."

Alec sat down. "Supernatural dark forces, this is freaking great."

"How do the brothers come in?" Max asked.

"John never told them how they were created but planned to after he sent me all this info. He doesn't explain why but he wouldn't be around to answer their questions and hoped I could. They could also help us take down White; they're pretty much supernatural experts." Logan explained and wondered if they would contact him if ever. From everything he learned he was sure the Winchester brothers could be just what they all needed.

_**IIII**_

Dean kept his eyes on the rode that morning but his mind was elsewhere. He kept thinking about how John sat them down at the hospital after his miracle cure and explained how he had lied to them all their life. Because he had to, not because he wanted to.

The more he thought about it the more it made sense, how he always healed quickly then other kids. His strength, it was more then eating wheaties, he thought. And Sam, his situation made more sense too.

His psychic abilities, and the other children like him were all from that place….Manticore. They were the children the demon wanted, the ones created to be extra special.

Dean had a lot of worries but he couldn't just Sam go on not knowing and putting him at higher risk. Information was the key, maybe now they could find another way to stop the demon and keep everyone safe from its plans. Dean couldn't lose his brother too.

_**IIII**_

"So we just wait?" Max asked.

"There's no way for me to find them. I can't get into contact with John and he left nothing on the boys, not even names. I think he wanted it to be their choice on what they do after finding out the truth." Logan explained.

"So mean while White gets stronger builds up his army and we do nothing?" Alec didn't like the sound of that. He would never admit it but these close calls with White were nerve wrecking, one day he feared no amount of fighting would be enough and that bastard would win.

"We could try-" Logan stopped at the sound of knocking on his door. He was a little shocked, no one ever knocked. "I'll get it." He left Max and Alec in the living room as he headed won the hall to the door.

"You could be a little nicer." Max said once they were alone.

Alec looked at her as if she was nuts. "You're talking about nice?"

"He's trying to help and everything you say sounds like a bark."

"Well excuse me I'm not in a chipper mood as we talk about the ways we can die!" Alec followed Max's stare when she grew silent. They weren't alone anymore; his eyes grew wide at the sight of the man who looked nearly exactly like him. "See what I mean, this is all past a little weird."

_**IIII**_

Isabelle A.


	2. Seeking answers

**Chapter note:** There is no Ben in this story, just forget all of that from the show and yes I have a very good reason for this, just continue to read the story it'll all make sense later on.

_**Chapter 2**_

"Just when you think you've heard it all." Dean left the group alone in the penthouse while he went to sort his thoughts out alone.

"He seems nice." Max flatly commented as the door slammed shut.

"He's going through a rough time." Sam absently said as he tried to wrap his mind around the newest blow of information to hit them. "This is insane."

Having been a few years younger then Dean the only explanation they could think of for Alec was; after John took Sam and Dean Manticore used Dean's DNA and created a clone. They couldn't do the same with Sam because psychic abilities couldn't be cloned the same way.

Dean wasn't the only one having a hard time; Alec was shocked to say the least. He knew he was made in a lab but from a whole other person's DNA, that was a little much to take.

"Your father didn't say anything about clones?" Logan asked.

Sam shook his head. "Until a week ago he didn't say anything. Before…he died he said he wanted to tell us everything. If he would've known he would've said something." he explained, he was sure of that.

"He knew he was going to die?" Alec questioned.

Sam couldn't look at Alec, it was just simply crazy to see someone who looked and sounded exactly like his brother that you had no idea existed. "He sacrificed himself so Dean could live, it's a long story." One Sam didn't want to discuss nor remember.

Max quickly left the room before anyone could notice. She stepped out apartment hallway and found Dean leaning against the bare wall with his head down. There was something about him that felt familiar; besides the fact he and Alec shared a face.

He looked up and noticed her staring at him. "I didn't think it could get worse." Dean had a few lines in his mind he could've said to lighten the mood but instead for reasons unknown to him, he went with honesty.

"When it comes to Manticore you'll learn anything in your wildest imagination they probably have done it. Nothings really surprises me anymore." Max offered as she thought of all the things she's seen. "You really had no idea what you are?"

"I knew I wasn't completely normal but never would've guessed this. And since he told me I've been having these dreams, I think they're memories." Dean admitted.

Max nodded softly. "You were there for four years, memories would make sense. But not knowing might be better, I'd give anything not to remember." She softly said as her mind went to places she'd rather never see again.

The door clicked open and Logan stepped outside. "Are you ok?" he asked Max.

"Yeah, how's it going in there?"

"Tense." Logan said.

"I'm gonna go check on Sam." Dean said walking away leaving the duo alone. He found both Sam and Alec where he had left them, scattered around the living room. "What do you want to do?" he asked walking over to Sam.

Sam sighed and rested his arms on his thighs as he sat on the sofa. "I want to find out more. Everything just feels so jumbled and confusing. I know it's not easier but you know what you are and there's others like you around but me…" his voice died off, he couldn't explain the feeling of not knowing who he was or where he belonged felt like.

"You're my brother Sam, always will be and that's what matters." Dean tightly said picking up on his brother's self doubt.

"Dean it's not that easy."

A silence grew between the Winchester brothers, neither knew what to say or if there was something that could make anything they felt better.

Alec broke the silence. "What do you want to know?" he asked Sam. "I spent my whole life up until eight months ago at Manticore. Maybe I can fill in some blanks." He offered as Max and Logan came back inside.

"How was it, growing up there?" Sam asked.

Alec shrugged. "I don't know anything different. I learned it wasn't normal but it was my life. You followed orders, completed missions and learned you didn't have a choice so don't even consider it. As long as you stayed in line it wasn't so bad."

Max stood away from the crowd and listened. She never expected Alec to be so open and honest; he was just full of surprises that day. She saw more emotion in those moments then all the months they knew each other. Having Sam and Dean around seemed to change him.

His words reminded her he was Manticore's slave all his life but it wasn't his fault, sometimes she forgot that.

"And when you didn't stay in line they had ways of making sure it never happened again." Alec said, he seemed distant lost in his memories. He shook his head and looked at Sam. "Psy-ops was our idea of hell, the last place you wanted to go. They messed with your head and endless testing and brainwashing. But there was a psychical group of about seven used for missions mostly. There was one girl I remember; we had a run in with her a few months ago, Mia. Anytime you looked into her eyes you told the truth, you couldn't control it and most of the time you wouldn't remember."

Max nearly grinned at the memory, she felt like an idiot that night trying to control Mia and half the time forgetting what had happened. "What do you do?" she asked Sam.

Sam glanced at Dean and noticed his serious expression; it wasn't something he liked for them to talk about. He sighed and raked back his hair. "I have visions; I see things before it happens."

"What kinds of things?" Max continued.

"Mostly death."

Alec chimed in. "That blows."

Sam nodded in agreement before asking, "You said there was a group of seven, was there more then one group?"

"Not that I ever saw. As far as I knew there was only the X series. Why?" Alec asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"The demon spoke of having plans for me and children like me. I have to find them."

_**IIII**_

Isabelle A.


	3. Night time thoughts

_**Chapter 3**_

Max sat at Crash with her hands wrapped around a mug of beer which was growing warmer by the minute. Her lack of interest in the drink caused her friend to worry.

"Boo what's wrong?" Original Cindy finally asked, she was growing impatient waiting for Max to open up.

"Today has just been crazy as hell." Max softly shook her head. She knew the day was real and not a dream but all the crazy things she learned from the Winchesters to all the supernatural was surreal.

"Alright lay it out for OC what went down?"

_**IIII**_

Dean sat in the dark shadows of the room as Sam slept. Every night since he learned the truth sleep didn't come easy, sometimes not at all. It was the only moment of the day he let himself think of John. The man he honored and worshiped, his hero, the man he was proud to have as a father.

The thought that they weren't related and shared no blood was simply painful. He wouldn't say John wasn't his father because he was in all the ways that mattered; he raised him and Sam when there was no one else. He took on the reasonability when he didn't have too.

"I'll finish it for you dad, I promise."

The demon took everything away, his mother and now his father and now it turned out he was responsible for a man named Ames White; a man trying to destroy everyone different from him, everyone like Sam and Dean. It put them at more risk then ever before.

Dean looked over to Sam's sleeping form; he wouldn't let anyone get a hold of him no matter what.

_**IIII**_

"Suddenly there's a whole other person exactly like you but it turns out you're him. That's crazy and it's the same everything, same face, same freakin DNA but I'm cooler then him…."

Joshua sat in an empty chair in Terminal City's main corridors, listening and watching Alec pace the floor as he ranted. "So another Alec?"

"No there's only one Alec, some would say thank god for that." He sat on an empty chair. "I know better then most of us the tricks Manticore pulled but this one is a little shocking. I wonder how many of us are just carbon copies of someone else."

"Like a new brother, twin."

Brother, the word caused Alec to think of Sam. If he was made from Dean's DNA which he shared with Sam that would make them brothers too. Either way it was explained they were family. He nearly scoffed at the word, family, what the hell did that mean?

_**IIII**_

The next morning everyone decided to meet at Logan's; it was time to strategize.

"What excuse did you feed to Normal?" Alec asked as he and Max headed inside.

"Therapist appointment."

"That might work you should schedule a real one and work out some of your temper issues."

"I don't have temper issues."

Alec laughed. "Yeah and I'm ugly."

Max slapped him across the head as they stopped next to Logan's desk. "Anything new?" she asked.

"I'm waiting on a few contacts and I'm trying to find any files that could tell us what happened with Sam's group. As for White there's been no sign of him in town, it seems like he's laying low." Logan explained as he looked away from the computer and at Max.

"Laying low? That doesn't sound good he must be planning something." Max mused.

"That could mean a number of things but I get the feeling it won't be good for us." Alec was getting very sick of waiting and wondering, he wanted it all over with and hopefully a grand finale with White dying a painful death. "Where's the ghost busters?"

"They haven't stopped by and I tried calling but nothing." Logan answered.

"You think something happened?" Alec asked trying not to seem like he was worried when it fact he was. He kept telling himself they were strangers and meant nothing but a small part of himself wouldn't let him believe that.

"We already skipped work, won't hurt to go see what's up." Max offered, she was curious herself and maybe a little worried. They were in just as much danger as everyone else and having the same face as Alec, if White spotted them it wouldn't be good.

The duo didn't wait for an answer from Logan, as soon as the words left her mouth they headed for the door.

_**IIII**_

"Dean it's not fair to up and go." Sam pointed out.

"We'll call once we're gone and it's not like it's forever, we'll be back. Right now the most important thing is getting rid of this demon and for that we need help. Real help, these people don't know anything about what we do." Dean explained as he slammed the truck of the car down and tossed his bag in the car. "Go finish up in there and grab the key."

Sam nodded before heading back into the room. They were just about to leave for Logan's when a call came in that changed everything. Like Dean pointed out they needed help and now they would get it.

Dean leaned against his newly fixed car and sighed.

"Leaving so soon?"

He looked up and spotted the feisty brunette. "What's it to you?"

"What? No goodbye?" Max asked as she crossed her arms and stood in front of him.

Dean couldn't help himself, he smiled. "As beautiful as our relationship has been, it's time for it to end. Sam and I are gonna go check in with an old friend of our father's. They might be able to help us track this demon and find a way to kill it." he was slightly hesitant since he didn't know anything about this old friend but if John Winchester trusted him then he was worth going to see.

Alec spoke. "I thought that's what we were doing, tracking, killing?"

"Yeah but they know what they're doing."

"Ouch." Alec said backing away. "My ego can't take this pain." He stated with mock hurt. "Maxie work your magic."

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Max called out but he kept walking. She thought about it and it suddenly hit her, sometimes it was just too weird how she and Alec thought alike. She looked at Dean. "Need help?"

Dean arched a brow, "What do you mean?"

"We already know White's connected to this thing that killed your parents. If you're gonna find it you can use all the help you can get, why take 3 steps when you can take 2? We go with you and this can end sooner. And if Logan is right and this demon thing and White are close you're really gonna need our help." Max explained.

"She's right." Sam said as he joined them. "Like you said we need help from people that know about the demon but we also need help from people that know about this Ames White guy."

"I hate it when you're right." Dean mumbled. "Ok let's get going."

_**IIII**_

Isabelle A.


	4. Long lost family

_**Chapter 4**_

In theory it sounded like a good idea, the more back up the better. But in reality Sam was getting the biggest headache of his life. He felt like he was traveling with a bus load of bad children when it was only the bantering trio, he decided to call them.

If Max and Alec weren't at each other's throats Alec and Dean found everything under the sun to disagree on. Sam decided not to get involved; he kept his eyes trained on the passing scenery. "How much longer?" he asked when the car grew silent for what he knew would only be a short moment.

"Hour, two tops." Dean asked glancing at Sam. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Alright then." Dean quickly picked up on Sam's annoyed look and decided to leave him alone.

"I never realized how boring being the passenger could be." Max said with a sigh.

Dean sent her a glance through the review mirror. "Like to be in the front seat huh?"

Max couldn't help but grin. "Why do I get the feeling there's a double meaning behind that?"

"Because there is." Alec tightly confirmed. "All this flirting is really gross." It was like watching himself and Max flirting it was weird and it was even weirder that Max didn't seem bothered by it. _Great she can't stand me but loves my original_. He shook his head at the thought; he had to be living in the twilight zone.

"You're complaining, Mr. flirt-with-anything-in-a-skirt?" Mac crossed her arms and turned in her seat to face him.

"Doesn't have to be a skirt, pants are fine, shorts too." Alec countered.

"You're so annoying."

"So I've been told, what an hour ago? Seriously Maxie better comebacks. I could write a few down if you want."

Sam sunk in his seat, let the next round of banter began. He mentally took bets about how long it would last this time.

An hour and a half later they reached their destination. It was a small house that if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't find it. There was nothing but empty land for miles on either side.

"Like the land of the dead." Alec said as they headed up to the house then knocked.

"Not funny." Dean spoke seriously. "This is a good spot for something to jump out and kill us." His eyes scanned furiously the area around him as they waited for the door to open.

"Something still might." Alec muttered as he met a pair of familiar piercing blue eyes. "828."

"494, long time no see. Wasn't expecting you but no complaints, still just as beautiful."

Max scoffed. "Don't tell us, you've slept together?"

"Oh god no." 828 said as she let everyone in. "I was never that hard up. 494 and I were in the same unit."

"It's Alec now and I'm standing right here. Hard up?"

She smiled. "Just because I find you incredibly pretty doesn't mean I was going to sleep with you. We were in the same unit; I would've given you the best night of your life then ended it. You would've been pissed and then compromise me in a mission so yeah not hard up enough to go through that drama."

"And people say I have a big ego."

"You do. You guys are early; he isn't here." 828 explained before looking at everyone, her eyes landed on Dean then back to Alec. "What's going on?"

"Turns out I was cloned from Dean here."

"Ah I wasn't told that. You must be the Winchester brothers, he was glad you called. He's been wondering how you turned out. I'm X-5 828, Aslynn now."

"Dean, this is Sam. What do you mean 'wondering how we turned out?"

Aslynn sat on the stool behind her. "What do you know about him?"

"He contacted our father a few days ago and left a message about how he could help. Sam called back and set up a meeting. He said he had info that could help and explained how he and our father used to work together." Dean explained as everyone took a seat.

"That's true they did and don't think this is a set up but he's from Manticore. He pretty much ran the whole thing until nearly a year ago." Aslynn explained.

"Lydecker?" Max questioned; her anger and shock showing in waves.

"You guys had no idea what you were signing yourself up for huh?" Aslynn noticed everyone's expressions, they varied but all said the same thing.

"What are you doing hanging around that son of a bitch?" Alec asked. "And if he knew their father and what he did, why'd he let them go?"

"Yeah." Max agreed. "He sure hunted my ass with every waking breath. Got so close that we were on a first name basis." She hadn't been shocked to learn he was alive, she knew something was off about his car crash. There had been no body; it was the perfect cover to go into hiding.

Aslynn sighed. "It's a long story so I'm gonna give you the short versions for now. Lydecker and John Winchester were brothers, very close brothers. When John fell in love with Mary, Lydecker had his warnings and would've preferred to have prevented it but supported him no matter what. When he wanted to get her kids away from the Manticore life Lydecker did the only thing he could, he helped."

"So the bastard had a heart." Max said.

"When it came to his family, not others." Aslynn tightly said.

"So you're not a fan of the Deck, what are you doing here?" Alec asked again.

"In exchange for keeping his ass alive he's helping me with a few issues I'm having. Remember I was out a month before the whole place into up in flames. Lydecker pulled me out for help. Even though Manticore's gone it's still a mission and I can't abandon it, not yet." Aslynn explained.

"What issues?" Alec pressed.

"I don't remember you doing so nosy."

"What issues?" his voice grew harder and everyone in the room knew he wasn't going to drop the subject.

"You know I'm weird right, well weirder then the other X-5's."

"What do you mean?" Sam spoke for the first time since they arrived.

Aslynn turned her attention to him. "You're the one that was part of the psy-ops series. Good you might understand this freaky stuff. I can kinda go through stuff. Solid stuff." She raked back her long brown hair as she tried to figure out a good way to explain herself.

"Like a ghost?" Dean asked.

"Yeah something like that, it's a bitch. For the first twelve years of my life Manticore kept me sedated so I wouldn't escape since I could've walked straight out. Then they found a way to suppress it and assigned me to a unit with pretty boy over here. I can't be hurt as easily as everyone else because of it, that's why Lydecker used me. Once this is all over he'll give me the information I want. His bargaining chip so I can't kill him myself." Aslynn bitterly explained.

"What information is that?" Alec again decided to question her. He wouldn't let it show but he was shocked to see her, for a long time he thought she was dead.

"They did it a few times, used the same mother to create the children making them biologically related." Aslynn began as she looked at Sam and Dean. "Turns out I have an older sister."

"You don't know anything about her?"

"Nope she escaped before I was able to do anything besides be chained to a bed. That's all I know and her designation is 452."

"Huh, I can see the relation now." Alec pushed Max forward. "Meet your sister."

_**IIII**_

Isabelle A.


	5. Tale of Sandeman

_**Chapter 5**_

Before Max or Aslynn had a chance to react the door opened.

"You son of a bitch!" Aslynn yelled. Alec acted quickly but almost not quick enough to grab Aslynn before she could jump on Lydecker. "You lied to me! It was all a game right so I'd do what you wanted. You told me you didn't know much but you'd help me try and track her down. But you knew all along didn't you? You were tracking her since the escape." She tried to free herself from Alec's grasp but it wasn't working as he locked her arms behind her back. Since she didn't want to hurt him she opted not to use her powers to pull away.

"This is a surprise." Lydecker casually said as he noticed Max.

Max walked over to the older man. "Is it the truth, we're biologically related?"

Lydecker moved to shut the door behind him as he answered, "Yes it's true. Your mother gave birth to both of you before she was taken away."

"Before she was killed." Max corrected. "Still the master liar it seems. Everyone thinks your dead, too bad you aren't."

"Agreed." Aslynn said before turning back to look at Alec. "You can let me go. I won't do anything yet since you all still need his help." Reluctantly trusting her word, Alec let her go but kept an eye on her.

"You could've told us who you really were over the phone." Sam said.

"Then you wouldn't have come."

"Damn right." Dean agreed. "Let's get to the point and put all this Manticore crap to the side for a minute. What do you know about the demon's connection to all of this?" he wanted to leave but kept reminding himself he had a job to do and that came first.

"A man by the name of Sandeman created Manticore; he was a long time warlock using black magic when he came up with the idea of Manticore. He and White's father were long time enemies he couldn't beat him. He wanted an army of soldiers stronger for when the time came the right side would win and it was also a good idea to fight government wars and how he received funding and everything else. He wasn't aware of what he summoned and used before it was too late. The powers he used to make you all stronger and fearless then the average and some with even more power was taken from the demon. He wanted in but Sandeman didn't want to conduct pure evil. The demon teamed up with White to take Sandeman and Manticore down. Sandeman ran before his secrets could be revealed. White and the Demon were stuck until Manticore burnt down and everything became public. White's job with the government put him in the position to finish his father's work." Lydecker explained

"So this is all my fault?" Max asked. "If it weren't for Manticore becoming exposed-"

"That just made a long time problem come to the surface. Now or later this wasn't preventable." Lydecker said. "Maybe now it can finally end."

"What's your stake in this?" Aslynn asked. "You don't do anything without a reason."

"I understand you're upset-"

"No don't presume to understand shit. You can't play your little mind tricks and make me forget I really want to hurt you right now. Let's stick to the question, what is your reason for getting involved when you could just run away and watch out for number one, yourself, like always?" Aslynn's voice was very tight, her body made a move forward but Alec's hand landed on her shoulder.

"My brother lost his life to this, even before his death he was gone. I want to see his wishes follow through. His death won't be for nothing."

"It wasn't." Sam countered.

Lydecker looked between Sam and Dean and shook his head slightly. "He gave his life for a child that wasn't even his."

There was no time for anyone to react before Dean knocked Lydecker to the floor. Causing blood to pour from his mouth from the punch Dean delivered.

"Awesome." Aslynn said as Sam and Alec pulled Dean back. "This has proven to be a complete waste of time. Everything you know, I know so in turn I can help them and you're not needed." She spoke looking down at Lydecker. "Yeah I raided your files and hacked into all your discs while you were gone. Don't look shocked, you should know better to trust a transgenic; we all hate you for the years of torture. Willing to help now doesn't change the past." She explained as he stood from the floor, Max and Alec nodding in agreement.

"No amount of research and answers is going to prepare any of you for the fight ahead. They're stronger then you, more powerful then you." Lydecker warned referring to White's breeding cult.

"I managed to kick their asses a few times, I think we'll be fine." Max said. "Do you guys have anymore questions? If not I think it's time to go." she turned to Sam and Dean.

Dean's eyes were dark with rage, he said nothing as he looked at Lydecker. Sam spoke. "Not yet, there's still a few things I need to know." He looked toward his brother. "Are you ok?"

Dean wanted to hit Lydecker until his hand tired but held back and reserved his feelings for the sake of Sam. He needed to know more and it was his right. "Just fine, go ahead."

Alec looked around and realized Aslynn was missing. "You guys do that, I'll be back." He went outside to check for her first because if he had been in her shoes he'd want to get out of the house as soon as possible. He had guessed right and spotted her down the walkway punching a tree. He was quickly by her side and grabbed her bloody hand.

"I don't feel it." She said as he looked at her hand. "I don't feel pain. They screwed up a lot of things when making me."

"That explains why you always won in sparring."

"Yup kicked your ass."

"Hey I let you win."

Aslynn pulled her hand back. "So what's going on in there?" she motioned to the house as she wiped her knuckles along her jeans.

"I'd rather be out here, that should tell you something."

"Hey it's not like you're a ray of sunshine either. So what's going on with you and my long lost sister?" Aslynn asked as she lowered herself to the grass.

"What do you mean?" Alec joined her.

"You know her, how'd that happen?" Aslynn slightly grinned when she picked up the hesitance in his tone, as if she had meant something else. Interesting.

Alec decided to take a page from her book. "Ok, short version. We met when she was recaptured almost a year ago when we were assigned to be breeding partners, that never worked. Manticore burned down, we ran into each other then I tried to kill her to save my ass but couldn't do it then she saved my ass losing the chance to be with the guy she wants. She still blames me for that by the way. I stuck around ended up working at the same place and somewhere between helping and hating each other we became friends." He nodded. "That pretty much sums it up."

Aslynn laughed. "You've got it bad."

_**IIII**_

Isabelle A.


	6. Familes of a different kind

_**AN: **_Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much. This is a little filler chapter, the story grows much more in the upcoming chapters.

_**Chapter 6**_

Sam wanted to talk to Lydecker alone, after trying to talk him out of it and realized it was a losing battle Dean left outside with Max. "This is just past weird." She remembered Alec's point at Logan's as she looked at him and Aslynn sitting under the tree. A sister, she couldn't wrap her mind around it. All this time she longed for family the family she created at Manticore when all this time she had a real biological sister that was looking for her.

"Yup." Dean agreed. "Everyday for the past week has gone from crazy to worse and I don't see it getting any better." He worried more for Sam then anything else. His brother was stuck not knowing who he was where he belonged without anyone to truly confide in that understood. As much as he hated it, he hoped Lydecker could offer Sam at least a clue as to how to find the others like him.

"Well think of it this way once you reach rock bottom the only place to go is up." Max had suffered through so many problems in her life. She had to find a way to not let it get to her before she went crazy. Trying to be upbeat, even a little, helped keep her calm.

"Never would've pegged you for the optimist."

"I wouldn't go that far. I'm just….I don't know, trying to stay above water."

Dean softly nodded in agreement. Everyday was a fight to get to the next without breaking down or hurting someone around you. He looked over to Alec and Aslynn again. "Would you mind if I asked her to tag along? She could be a lot of help." He never wanted to see or speak to Lydecker again.

"Why ya asking me?"

"She'll be around, that might not be easy for you. Finding new family can be hard." Dean kept his eyes trained on the duo before him. Alec was a clone made from his DNA, he was family in a crazy way but family. It was a fact he didn't want to admit or deal with but one he couldn't forget.

"Yeah but also a little exciting." Max turned and looked at Dean. "Alec is a pain in the ass but a good person to have on your side. I can't imagine how weird this is for you guys but you should give him a chance." It felt strange to be on Alec's side and say good things about him but as of late he earned them. "Let's go crash their little party."

_**IIII**_

"What do you mean got it bad? I think the loss of blood is getting to ya."

"Right whatever makes you feel better. Remember I know you, you cant hide nothing from me it just doesn't work." Aslynn saw how he spoke about Max, it wasn't the words it was the tone and the look in his eyes. A dead give away as far as she was concerned.

"What are you guys talking about? Max asked as she and Dean walked up to them.

Alec looked at Aslynn. "You wouldn't." he whispered.

"Oh I so would, if I wanted too but I wont." Aslynn explained as she stood from the grass. "Just catching up, what's going on?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" Dean asked.

"Uh ok sure." Aslynn said before she followed him farther away from the house.

"What's that about?" Alec asked as he watched them go.

"He wants her to come with us to help since she pretty much knows everything Lydecker does. I doubt she wants to stay here considering she wants to kill him."

"She would to." Alec voiced as he looked at her. If she was your friend she'd die for you and couldn't be sweeter, cross her and consider it game over. "I can't believe you're related."

"What happened to 'now I can see the relation'?"

"Remember what I said about you and temper issues? It runs in the family because she has a bad one. She use to get into so much trouble back at Manticore." Alec mentally grinned and groaned at the memories; so many times after they dragged her off he feared she wouldn't come back. And one day she didn't, leaving him to mourn one of the best friends he had.

Max stared at him, seeing a side she rarely if ever saw. "You care about her."

Alec turned his attention back to Max. "Your unit wasn't the only one that was close. But we were closer then everyone else. They teamed us up on missions a lot. When you put your life in someone's hands you really get to know the person." He sighed. "Alright enough sappy chick flick moments. What's our next move?"

"We head back to Logan's and gather everything we have and figure something out. But it's getting late I think we just have to find somewhere to crash and start in the morning." Max suggested.

Alec thought that over, five transgenics that all don't get along, traveling and staying together. "This should be fun."

-

Isabelle A.


	7. Long Ride

_**Chapter 7**_

Talking with Lydecker wasn't a complete waste for Sam. While he didn't learn as much as he wanted since Lydecker worked with the X-series he did have some valuable information. The psy-ops group consisted of seven, four girls and three boys. They each had their own unique power but aside from that they were also trained in combat and weaponry making them the top choice for missions.

One fact that stood out to Sam was when Lydecker explained that the parents passed down the ability, having had it themselves or the markers in their DNA from a relative. He couldn't remember his mother but no one ever mentioned her suffering from the visions he had. That left him wondering about his biological father.

He stepped outside and found everyone scattered around in groups. He took the moment to watch them. His eyes landed on his brother as he talked to Aslynn. He looked in deep thought; whatever they talked about wasn't an easy subject.

Lately everything with Dean was serious or just shut down. Their father's death wasn't easy but learning such a life changing truth made the mourning process nearly impossible. They couldn't work through their feelings, evil had to be stopped.

He looked over to Alec and Max as they stood by the only tree in close distance. As time passed Alec let go and acted like himself. When they first met he had kept his distance unsure how to act. It couldn't be easy on him.

Sure he was a clone but at the same time his own person with his own feelings and his own strong point of view. But at the same time he reminded him a lot of Dean. Looking alike aside they both had a burning passion within them to follow duty and save the day even though they didn't want to be the 'hero' type.

And Max, Sam was glad she was around. It was good for Alec to have someone that knew him and had his back. He also believed there was a little more behind it, a crush they didn't want to admit. No one banters that much without something behind it.

A year ago the hardest choices he had to make consisted of would he study or go out, would he fail or get into law school? Now there was so much more, so much more complicated but strangely as painful as it was he was glad to be back with Dean. And whatever happened next with the demon and White and whatever curve ball thrown at them; he was glad to be part of the fight.

"Penny for your thoughts, feeling generous I'll take a dollar."

Sam smiled as he looked at Aslynn walking up the porch. "What's going on with everyone?"

"Dean asked me to go along for the trip to Seattle and help since I'm a book of info at the moment. Other then that not much. I have to get inside and grab my things since I don't plan on returning. Good thing I don't have much."

"Are you sure you should go in there alone?"

"Scared I'm gonna do something?"

"Maybe."

Aslynn grabbed his arm. "Then come on I could use the help."

Fifteen minutes later everyone was making their way to the car. "I call shotgun." Aslynn said to Sam as they walked away from the house.

"Not fair, I told you how they drove me crazy the ride here and now you're sticking me in the back with them? I always take the front seat." Sam explained. They stopped in front of the car and everyone watched as they tried to make a choice of who got the front seat.

"Hey learn to share. You share and I'll share."

"Share what?"

Aslynn grinned as she stepped closer to him. "What do you want?"

Sam returned the grin before backing away. "Fine you can ride up front, for now."

Aslynn laughed. "Works every time."

Dean shook his head looking at his brother. "You caved too fast." He got into his newly built baby and started her up, smiling softly as she purred to life. "Ok I have a few ground rules this time around." he said to everyone.

"This should be good." Max chimed in.

Dean turned and looked at both Max and Alec. "Any fighting you chose to do must be done in silence because you're driving everyone crazy. Just hit each other I don't care just no blood in my car. Speaking of," he looked at Aslynn now. "What's with your hand?"

"It's not bleeding, just bloody." Aslynn flexed her hand a few times. "Not broken either that's good. It's my new fashion statement." She wiggled her bruised covered in dry blood knuckles in front of her.

Dean stared at her for a moment before saying. "You're very weird." She just nodded in agreement. "Next rule, all music choice is mine and last if I feel the need to add another rule I will because it's my car."

After that they took off and soon all rules went out the window. This time Sam, Alec and Max turned their discussion of best films of the last year into a long debate, no hitting yet. Aslynn for the most part was fine except changed the radio every other song. He sent her a warning glare and she just smiled. He decided in that moment, no stopping, the quicker they got there the quicker it was over. Just focus on the rode, he told himself.

It was going to be a long ride.

_**IIII**_

Isabelle A.


	8. Home

_**Chapter 8**_

"And we made it in once piece, not so bad." Alec broke the silence between the group as they headed to Logan's door.

"If there's a next time, I'm going alone just me and my bike." Max declared. She was a little annoyed that she didn't do that from the start.

"Come on Maxie you know you had fun."

"I'd rather take double shifts at work for a year then travel with you again."

"That just hurts." Alec said and pretended to cry even adding a sniffle for effect. "Hey Logan you up?" he called out as they stepped into the living room. It was late but not that late, none of them felt like sleeping but Logan was an ordinary, he needed his rest Alec thought rather then voice he didn't feel like taking a punch from Max.

Logan sat at his computer typing away; a new bulletin board was set up beside him with notes on Manticore and the psy-ops group. There was a list that consisted of Mia and Sam's name. "You're back fast." He said with a slight edge. He hadn't been happy to learn after they were gone that Max and Alec decided to just leave town, a lot had to be done and he was out of the loop.

"It was Lydecker, the informant; no one wants to stay around him too long." Max explained.

Logan finally looked their way. "I thought he was dead."

"We're not that lucky." Aslynn chimed in as she took a look around the penthouse. She didn't know much about the man but he seemed loaded. Hmm there had to be something worth taking to pawn.

"This is Aslynn, another X-5." Max introduced. "And this is Logan, he's a friend."

"Howdy. That's me, just another X-5."

Max mentally groaned. "I didn't mean it like that."

Aslynn held up her hands. "It's fine really. So what do we have going on here?" She asked as she walked over to the white board with Manticore written in black marker. Then different columns, psy-ops, White and Demon, Sandeman. "You can add Riley to your list, she was psy-ops."

"Do you know where she is?" Sam asked stepping forward.

"I saw her about a month ago she was getting ready to leave town. I have no idea where she could be now. Except," Aslynn looked at the computer. "You mind?"

Logan was hesitant saying nothing for a good minute before moving aside. "Go ahead."

Aslynn explained as she typed. "Riley was the youngest of the group and the others were dicks to her." She glanced at Alec. "I could relate."

"Hey I was on your side….most of the time."

"I don't get why you mucho men gotta pick on the girls to show you're better or something. But that's ok I got you all back." Aslynn turned her attention back to the computer.

"I let you win that match."

"Uh-huh keep telling yourself that."

"I did because I felt bad."

"Rematch, anytime anyplace. Now quit your bitching so I could finish what I was saying. I was sent to psy-ops a lot because well that's not important. We became friends and when she got out she tracked me down. She set up this private email box, it can't be traced Riley's a wiz on the computer." Aslynn pulled away from the computer. "When she gets this she'll contact us."

Logan quickly took his seat back in front of his computer. "That sounded a little too easy."

"Not everything has to be twist your brain into a major headache complicated." Dean said. "We can continue to save the world tomorrow, we gotta find a place to crash." He explained as he and Sam headed back to the door.

"Wait I'll go with you, I need a ride." Aslynn moved to join the boys.

"Wait are you sure?" Max asked. "I mean you could stick around and we can talk or something."

"Tomorrow, today's been long enough."

The door shut leaving Max and Alec alone with Logan. "Do you think I hurt her feelings?" she asked looking at the door.

"Nah, Aslynn's not that fragile." Alec answered as he sat in an empty chair. "She'll come around in her own time."

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

Max turned away from the door and looked at Logan offering a small smile. "Aslynn's my biological sister. She was working with Lydecker in exchange for information on me but he was lying and using her."

**IIII**

"Guess we're neighbors."

Dean walked up to Aslynn as she leaned against the frame of her motel room. "Are you going to be ok alone?"

"Yeah sure of course. I do good alone. But it's nice how you guys look out for each other." Aslynn explained as she motioned to the other room where Sam was. "It would've been nice to know her at a young age. I think we could've been close."

"You still can, it's not like your eighty with one foot in the grave."

Aslynn smiled. "When you're from Manticore you always have one foot in the ground. Even though you weren't raised there you understand, it's the same with hunting. You're going against something bigger then you and if you play your cards right you survive but it's always a gamble."

"That makes a lot of sense, you're right."

"I always am."

Dean shook his head as he met her blue eyes. "I've never met a girl as cocky as you."

"And you never will again."

Dean smiled and backed away from her. "Get some sleep, tomorrow comes soon enough." He headed back to their room and shut the door. "You ok?" he looked at Sam as he sat on his bed with his head down.

Sam looked up. "Yeah just getting a headache. Everything going on, there's just so much stress and never ending sorrow. A little good news wouldn't hurt now and then."

Dean nodded and sat on his own bed. "It's been non-stop since I came to get you at school. If you need a break you should take it."

"With everything going on you're suggesting I take a break? And what and go to Disney land?"

"If you want. Sam it's not your job to put yourself through this and take on the weight of the world." Dean explained.

"It's not yours either."

"But I'm used to it, you didn't sign up for all of this."

"Yes I did." Sam said causing Dean to look at him. "When Dad died I told myself no more running. This is where I belong Dean, you and me, we're a team. And I know you're not going anywhere until this is over. So neither am I, deal with it."

"You're such a major pain in the ass."

"Yeah and you love me for it."

_**IIII**_

Isabelle A.


	9. New day

_**Chapter 9**_

Dean woke to the sound of knocking on the door. His eyes shot to the clock before getting up. "This better be good or I'm throwing punches." He muttered nearly tripping over his boot before reaching the door. "It's not even eight in the morning."

"I'm an early riser. You know this look works for you; I suggest you stay like this all the time." She spoke as she stared at his appearance, having only opened the door in a pair of jeans with the button open hinting at a pair of black boxers.

Dean couldn't help the grin tugging at his lips. "Aslynn, what do you want?"

"I came baring gifts." She held up her hands, one holding coffee the other a white bag with sandwiches

Sam pushed past Dean and took the food. "Thanks." Then headed back inside. Since the knock woke him up too there was no point in trying to sleep.

Aslynn laughed. "Glad I can help."

Dean moved aside. "Come in."

"Hey can I borrow your laptop to check and see if Riley wrote back. Logan is way too uptight over a computer." Aslynn asked Sam as she joined him at the motel's round wooden table.

"Yeah go ahead, I'm gonna go take a shower." Sam downed some more of the coffee before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Dean took his seat and took the last unopened cup of coffee. "Anything?" he asked after watching her on the laptop for a few minutes.

"No nothing. That's strange, no matter what we always write back. There's a few of us that keep in contact. I'll wait until tonight to decide what to do next." Aslynn wasn't worried; she decided to leave that for later too. If push came to shove she'd just go track Riley down herself. She closed the computer and looked at Dean for the firs time since he sat down. "Taking my advice huh, just forget getting dressed?"

Dean opened the wrapper of a sandwich. "I'm waiting for Sam to get out and I'm gonna take a shower if you must know."

"Don't mind me, I forgot my stuff." Sam left the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist as he went to grab something to wear from his bag.

Aslynn looked at Sam then at Dean again. "A girl could get use to this. But as nice as this view is I have to go. I've decided to just wake everyone up and bug them. Alec screwed up when he told me where he lived." She left the table. "See ya later."

Sam watched his brother watch Aslynn go. "You like her don't you?"

Dean looked back to the table. "Nope, way too cocky and flirts too much."

Sam laughed. "Yeah she's you."

**IIII**

Alec opened his eyes when he felt a shift in his bed. He wasn't alarmed and when he recognized her scent he didn't bother getting up. "What are you doing here so early?"

"It's not early; six is early its eight now."

Alec sniffed the air. "You smell like coffee." He concluded as he laid back on his pillow.

"I didn't bring you anything. I woke up Dean and Sam first and took them breakfast, I'm nice that way." Aslynn explained as she laid on the free side of the bed.

"What about me?"

"I don't like you. Plus I'm staying in the room next to them; I didn't have to go far."

"I don't like you either so get out of my bed."

Aslynn buried herself deeper in the pillow. "I like your bed, mine sucks."

"I'm not letting you stay with me."

"I don't want to stay with you. I like staying next to the hottie brothers I get to see them half naked."

"You're such a slut." He said around a chuckle.

"I know but in my defense I was living with Lydecker, I haven't seen anything good looking in nearly a year. I guess my slut factor is on overload." Aslynn sat up. "What are you doing today?"

"Logan wants us all devoted to him, always wanting to save the world but work comes first since I can't steal these days. Risk of exposure. Stuck at work, nine to five." Alec left the bed to get ready before he was late, again.

"You work with Max right, so she'll be busy too." Aslynn thought out loud though she wasn't sure hanging out with Max was the way to go. It was so awkward, she had always wanted to find her but now that it happened she felt like something was holding her back: Fear. "Man I'm bored."

"That only leads to you doing something stupid."

**IIII**

Sam and Dean caught a break, if you could call it that. They found a case more to their skills in town. Nothing like dealing with the supernatural to pass time. Dean was glad to face an evil he knew, for him there was a sense of normalcy.

The man was murdered at his office, the surveillance camera's showed a struggled but the killer didn't appear on tape, a fact the cops were trying to hide from the public but someone from the same office leaked the information. The man's body was found stabbed to death, no weapon appeared on camera either and the force indicated much more then the average human.

Sam got to work on research as Dean sat across for him waiting for answers; annoyingly banging on the table to what he was sure was the beat to a metallica song. After a few minutes the younger Winchester looked up. "Do you have nothing better to do?"

"Nope."

Sam sighed and went back to looking at the screen. "The victim Judge Martin Troy sounds like a model citizen. He worked with a tons of local foundations, also started a shelter for women in need. This is pointless it won't tell us why a sprit would be seeking vengeance on him." He continued to check to see what else popped up on the victim.

"Maybe a case gone sour and it came back to bit him in the ass. Or," Dean dragged out the word as he stood from the motel room table. "He isn't as model as he comes across. Let's go start asking questions."

"So who are we impersonating today?" Sam asked following him out to the car.

"I'm feeling creative, you'll love this one."

_**IIII**_

Isabelle A.


	10. Dangers and Thoughts

_**Chapter 10**_

Creative was an understatement as far as Sam was concerned. Buying a few cheap suits to play the role, that was just part of the plan they've done it before. Making a few fake badges; happens all the time. The long detailed lie Dean came up, that was one to go over a few times.

They were now Agents Miller and Sculpt with the FBI, a play on Scully and Molder he was sure. He listened to the plan and had a few questions. Why would the feds be looking into a local Judge's death? Family friends of course. Why be feds when a lesser penalty could've been used? They wanted all his case files and to see the crime scene, now no one would think twice of saying no also grief was a good thing. The office manger could barely keep it together.

Martin Troy ran a local law firm as well as being a county judge. He spent most of his days there when not helping his various causes; he also spent his last one there before his death. The area was taped off but a flash of badge and a charming smile they were in.

"There's EMF all over this office." Sam confirmed as Dean raided the filing cabinet. "We can't take this without anyone getting suspicious."

"Thank you obvious Ann. Help me look through these, let's focus on recent stuff. Grab that box; we can say its personal stuff we're taking to the family." As Sam worked on the files Dean went to check the desk only to find it locked. Now they were getting somewhere, he thought before getting ready to pick the lock.

Both Sam and Dean unaware of the dark cold eyes watching them.

**IIII**

It was the first day Max was glad to work. It gave her a few hours to escape but only physically as her mind continued to make her think of the last few days. Aslynn, her bright blue eyes wouldn't escape her mind.

A part of Max wanted to protect her from the world and learn everything there was about her. The other part was scared it wouldn't work and she'd lose someone else she cared for.

"Max?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and met Alec's hazel green eyes. The thought echoed again with a different person in her mind's eye, _cared for_. Lately something was different between her and Alec since that night she opened up and spent most of the night confiding in him. But then everything else happened leaving her no chance to figure it all out. "What?" she asked as she got on her bike ready for the next delivery.

"I called your name four times, what's going on with you?" Alec asked, he had never known her to be so lost in thought completely dazed.

"Nothing." She was going to leave it there and get back to work but then when she looked at him she decided not to. They were friends, for the most part. And if anyone could help it was Alec. "Ride with me, I want to talk to you about Aslynn."

**IIII**

Aslynn lay in her bed and stared at the room's ceiling. She figured she could be grateful for having nothing to do, who knew how long it would last. As if on cue she heard the familiar voices of Sam and Dean coming out from the parking lot. She jumped from the bed to see what the commotion was about. "What happened?" she asked as she moved to help Sam after seeing Dean's arm.

"Had a run in." Dean flatly said.

"Yeah with a knife, I can get that part._ How_ did this happen?"

Dean had a long deep gash across his right arm. The make shift bandage was soaking through and by the paleness across his face it was obvious he had lost a lot of blood. Aslynn and Sam helped him inside the motel room and on to his bed. Sam ran back out to get the first aid kit from the car.

Aslynn crossed her arms and stood at the foot of the bed looking at him. "Well?" she pressed.

"The spirit we're tracking is pissed and doesn't want anyone digging around getting in the way of her plans." Dean explained as he moved up to prop himself against the pillows.

"Getting screwed over by the dead, that sucks." Aslynn said as Sam rushed back in. "Here let me, I've done my fair share of bandaging. You ok?" she asked taking the kit and sitting beside Dean.

"Yeah I'm fine. It got Dean in the arm rather then the throat due to some quick thinking then disappeared. The hardest part was leaving without alerting anyone." To keep up their lie they couldn't just run out the front door but instead out the window down the fire escape with the box of files Dean insisted on taking or else it would've been for nothing.

"I've always been fast on my feet." Dean said with pride.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Sam said to explain Dean's sudden drunkenness.

"If you were ordinary you'd be knocking on death's door. You're gonna need stitches. The question is, can you handle it?"

Dean grinned, oh yes he wasn't in his right mind. "Go for it."

Aslynn turned to look at Sam as he stood near the door. "Maybe we should knock him out. I'm no expert on pain but this should hurt like a bitch."

"It will." Sam confirmed. "But around here a hospital is out of the question. Just do it."

Aslynn nodded, it was the only choice they seemed to have. "Ok I'll do it but you shouldn't be here. Go out and get some food or something he'll need to build his energy back up. Don't worry I promise I'll take care of him."

"Don't leave Sammy she just wants to have her way with me." Dean mumbled as his eyes drifted closed.

Sam smiled, not even a serious stab wound could stop his brother's wise ass comments. "I'll be back." He didn't watch to watch the process and getting something to eat sounded good. But there was something else Sam had in mind he wanted to check out leaving Dean out of it. Now might be the only chance he had.

"Dean?" Aslynn called out. He was passed out which was dangerous but she let him be as she threaded the needle from the suture kit. They must've had a few run ins, she thought as she undid the bandage, they always came prepared. "Sorry." She ran the needle through his skin and continued when he remained unconscious.

**IIII**

Sam sat parked across the street and watched as she left the corner shop. There was no mistaking her, it was the woman from the vision he had last night. He wasn't and still wasn't sure what it all meant, she wasn't in any danger and that's why he opted not to tell Dean. His older brother had enough on his plate.

He made the decision and got out of the car. He had to find out who this young woman was.

_**IIII**_

Isabelle A.


	11. Plans and Newbies

_**Chapter 11**_

Aslynn stitched up the injury then wrapped it with white gauze. Dean was still out cold. All in all he looked peaceful, she didn't want to wake him but she knew she had to. With a sigh she nudged his good arm. "Hey you wake up…. Please wake up…. Ugh you know I'm not good at taking care of other people so in turn I'm not good at this." She stared at him and waited for a reaction she didn't get. She left the bed and wondered where Sam was maybe he'd have a better idea.

She paced around the room for a minute before looking at Dean lying in bed again. "This cant be that hard. I am a freakin solider; I've dealt with much worse." She stated as she marched over to the bed. She leaned over him and planted a kiss on his lips, soon he was kissing her back and she pulled away. "I knew that would work. Even severely injured your mojo's still going." She left the bed and put a good amount of distance between them.

"That's a good technique you should definitely use it again." with a few groans and cursing he sat up against the headboard.

"I don't think so you man whore. That was me using the last resort, don't read anything into it." Dean grinned causing her to ask, "What?"

"I was awake since you left the bed the first time. I just wanted to see how far you'd go."

"Sneaky bastard." Aslynn marched over to the table and sat down, narrowing her eyes at him. "So how you feeling?" she was still worried about him.

"My arms on fire but a stab wound and stitches in cold blood will do that to you. Thanks by the way."

"No problem." She left the table and looked out the window, where the hell was Sam? So maybe the kiss wasn't the best idea, now she felt awkward around him and was dying for someone to show up.

"What did you mean before when you said you were no expert in pain?"

Aslynn turned away from the window and all better judgment aside, she looked at him. "I don't feel it. You can throw me against a wall; I'll either go through it or just get back up like nothing." She started to feel better, the tension passed as they moved off the subject of what happened. She moved back to her earlier spot and sat beside him on the bed. "It sounds like a dream come true but you need pain, it tells you when to stop. I've nearly killed myself a few times because I didn't know when to stop."

"Do you feel at all?" Dean softly asked as he ran his hand over hers, his fingers going around her wrist.

Aslynn felt her breath hitch in her chest as she looked at him. "Yes." It was barely a whisper. She cleared her throat and told herself to snap out of it. "The nerve endings that send the message to your brain that something's wrong, pain, don't work on me. But I can feel when someone touches me; my body reacts like anyone else's." she pulled her hand back. "You should get some rest. Your color's better, I think you're out of the danger zone."

_**IIII**_

"How'd you know where to find me?" The girl asked as she and Sam walked down the street.

"I saw you here in a dream I had last night. The better question is what are you doing here? Aslynn's been waiting to hear back from you." Sam asked as he placed his hands inside his jean pockets. At first glance they seemed to know who each other were, no words needed. It was strange but something they decided to figure out later.

"I decided to just show up, surprise her. But it seems I'm the one surprised. Why don't you tell me what's going on since the email was a little vague." Riley stopped and looked at him with dark hazel brown eyes.

Since the dream he couldn't get her out of his mind, now looking at her he was drawn to her in such an intense way. A feeling he never felt before. Her eyes demanded attention, as he looked at them he felt this…bond. "We're still working on that. I want to know more about you."

"It's not safe to talk out here in front of everyone. Let's go somewhere else. Private."

_**IIII**_

"Where's the fire?" Alec asked as he and Max joined Logan in his living room after he called them both asking them to come over, it was important he had explained but Alec didn't take it serious, for Logan everything was important.

"There's important matters going on and everyone's too busy to be bothered. Have you seen the others?" Logan asked, clearly annoyed.

Alec sighed, he knew his good day wasn't going to last. "By other's you mean Sam, Dean and Aslynn?" the way Logan had said 'others' just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Yeah."

"I saw Aslynn this morning then had to work. You know work, the thing you do to get money and pay bills?" Alec said, this warranted a slap on the arm by Max but he remained unfazed.

"None of that will matter if the world ends."

"We've moved to world ending now? What day is that because I have some dates lined up." Alec moved aside before Max could hit him again.

"Alec be serious." Logan said with a sigh.

"I am! Ugh fine, this is me serious, what do you want from me?" Alec crossed his arms and gave Logan his serious expression which was pretty much a mock on Logan's expression.

"Can you please go track down your family members; I have new information to go over." Logan said to both Alec and Max.

"We'll be back." Max said as she pulled Alec to the door as he of course continued to joke giving Logan a mock salute. "Would you cut it out_ please_?"

"But it's fun."

"Ugh you're hopeless. So where do we check first?"

"The obvious, the motel."

_**IIII**_

For Dean rest was overrated, against Aslynn's wishes he got out of bed and moved to the table to look through the files he and Sam swiped from the Judge's office. What stood out was the case file of a woman named Claire Warren. Martin Troy had it in his desk away from the others. He tried calling Sam for the second time that hour but he didn't answer. "What the hell?" he snapped the phone shut.

"He's a big boy I'm sure he's fine and remember he can't be recognized like you and no barcode to give him away." Aslynn tried to help but nothing eased Dean's worry. Sam didn't just disappear without giving a reason why. "I'll get it." she quickly rose form the bed to get the door before Dean could. "Seriously I'm gonna have to tie you to the bed if you keep pushing yourself."

Dean's hope faded that it was Sam when his eyes landed on Alec and Max. When he saw Sam again he vowed to kick his ass.

"Logan's been trying to contact you both; he has something he wants to go over with everyone." Max explained.

"Something came up." Aslynn moved a side and let them in, Dean's wound was obvious. "And Logan didn't try hard enough, he called once. That doesn't scream important."

"Logan can wait." Dean spoke. "I've got to find Sam." He couldn't take the wait anymore.

"What happened with Sam?" Alec asked his own worry setting in and very visible to the others.

"Nothing, I just lost track of time." Everyone turned to the open door where Sam stood.

"I'm going to hurt you, what's so hard about picking up a phone, calling someone." Dean demanded as he stood from the table, everyone else was standing so why not, he thought, his arm was hurt but his legs were fine.

"Get your panties out of a twist, I'm fine. There was just something I had to take care of." Sam explained as he shut the door behind him. "Feeling better?"

Dean looked at his arm then back at his brother, he decided to leave the questioning for when they were alone but it wasn't a subject he was going to drop. "Never better."

_**IIII**_

Isabelle A.


	12. Family Woes

_**Chapter 12**_

Logan got his wish if it could be called that, everyone now sat in his living room waiting to hear the latest news. The tension between the group was thick and heavy he noted as he watched them from an outsider's point of view. Something was going on but he didn't think it was enough to question.

"Have you heard anything back from the girl you were trying to contact?" Logan asked as he made fresh notes on the board.

"Nope." Aslynn said. "Haven't been able to check, I don't suppose you wanna let me."

"You don't have to." Sam spoke up. "She's in town."

"That's where you were all this time?" Dean asked as he turned in his chair to face his brother. "Why didn't you say something?"

Sam shrugged. "Slipped my mind."

Dean continued to look at him and knew for a fact he was lying. What caused him to worry was why? "Hey Captain America what was the big deal you wanted to talk about?" he asked, he wanted to get back to the motel so he could start piecing together what was going on with Sam. He had an unnerving feeling his silence was fueled by a serious matter.

Logan shook his head; Alec would fit right in with Dean. "I put a couple of feelers out about the mythology of this demon. An old professor of mine called back with other ways to kill it besides the colt. There's a sword-"

"The Devil's Nightmare." Sam knowingly said. "It can kill the strongest of demons and a lot more."

"You know of it?" Logan asked, he had been so sure he found the key to it all. Completed a puzzle no one else could, he was hurt to learn he was wrong.

"We didn't start this job yesterday." Dean said. "There's a problem with using the sword to kill the demon; no one can get to it. It's hidden but not very well everyone knows where to find it. Deep in the old Egypt crypts inside a wall surrounded by stone. Many have tried to break through it but nothing works, even with today's knowledge." He explained remembering when John had explained the same thing to them almost word for word.

"But we have something everyone else didn't, an advantage." Alec spoke as he had listened carefully to the facts Dean explained.

Dean looked at the younger version of him, still finding it hard to take in. "What?"

"We've got Aslynn."

Everyone looked at her and considered it, Logan asked, "What do you mean?" Unaware of what she could do, others barely sure it was possible.

Aslynn shook her head. "Way too much pressure, there's not another way?" she asked Dean.

"We haven't been able to find one but there could be." Dean stared into her blue eyes noticing the emotions of fear and worry before covering it up. Putting a perfectly planned out mask in place.

"If we wait on could be, it could be too late." Logan pointed out.

Dean sighed. "Look you came into this a few days ago; we've been fighting this battle for years. We can't force her into something she doesn't want, we don't even know if it'll work." He tightly explained. He had a short fuse lately and Logan Cale wasn't helping. Judging by Alec's reaction to the man he wasn't the only one. Maybe they were alike after all.

"Here's what I think we should do," Max said. "We keep our asses out of trouble and find another way to beat this bitch. When we're sure there's nothing left then we consider the sword." She was not fond of the idea of Aslynn risking her life, it wasn't a simple wall and who knew what dangers surrounded the legendary sword.

Everyone agreed with the plan.

"So what now?" Aslynn asked as she rose from the spot on the floor where she was sitting. "If we're done there's something I have to do."

"I don't have anything else to add." Logan said.

"Goody, see ya. Ok come on." Aslynn grabbed Sam and Dean by the hand and dragged them with her. "I need a ride and Sam we have to talk."

"They seem to be getting along nice." Alec pointed out as he sat beside Max on the sofa.

She nodded. "Our new found family can get along with each other but with us…."

"Lost cause."

"We're not trying."

Alec looked at her. "How do we try?"

"I don't know."

"Try bonding." Logan supplied. "Have dinner together."

Alec hated to admit it but it sounded like a good idea. Better then no idea and that's all he was coming up with. Undercover missions, piece of cake he knew how to work himself in and become one with the target but when it came to something real he just didn't know what to do. Manticore took away all freedom, real didn't exist. No matter how much he tried the training was still with him.

_**IIII**_

"Where is she?" Aslynn asked once they were in the car driving away from Fogel Towers.

"She said she'll contact you."

Aslynn moved up placing her head between both seats looking dead at him. "Sam don't make me beat it out of you."

"Do it." Dean encouraged. "I want to know what the big secret is. Why are you lying to me over some girl you just met?"

Sam was torn. On one hand he wanted to keep her secret and also protect Dean from another burden of worry. But on the other hand keeping everyone in the dark might turn out to be a mistake. "It's after her, the demon. It killed someone she was close to so she'd embrace her powers again and shattered any normal life she was trying to build. She's trying to stay low so no one else gets hurt." He could painfully relate to that. He had turned his back on the 'family business' and headed to college, fell in love and got that normal life he wanted so badly. One night it was all taken away and now he was back in the middle of it all.

"What do you mean after her?" Dean asked glancing at his brother.

"She had a run in with it in California, she barely got away." Sam explained.

"But the demon said it it's self, it had plans for you guys so it wouldn't kill her. What does it want with her instead of all of you?" Dean asked as he tried to figure it out himself. The demon was singling this girl out from the group.

"She's the strongest of all of us; I think it has something to do with that."

"No offense but I don't care about all of that right now, I have to find her." Aslynn expressed. "Did she tell you where she was staying, how to contact her if you had to?"

Sam groaned, Aslynn was damn persistent. "She's gonna kill me."

"You're like 6'5 she's maybe 5'6, trust me you can take her. Cough it up."

_**IIII**_

Isabelle A.


	13. Friends or More

_**Chapter 13**_

"Oh no." Riley held the door open and saw the anger in Aslynn's blue eyes even in the darkness of the night. "She got to you huh?" she looked toward Sam.

"One reason why I shouldn't kick your ass." Aslynn said as everyone headed inside the second floor motel room. The place was slightly nicer then where everyone else was staying at. It was common instinct to stay in low scale places, easier to be forgotten, no one cared who came and went.

"Because you like me?" Riley supplied and shrugged. "You can't stay mad at me for long."

"Wanna bet? You could've at least written back. Why'd you meet up with Sam if you wanted to stay low key?" Aslynn asked.

"I didn't, he found me." Riley answered as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes drifted to Dean, scientifically it made sense but to see the face of someone she knew but be a complete stranger was a moment to remember. "Sam told me about you but wow. Talk about completely cloning someone." A little older, hair shorter but everything else was exactly the same to 494.

"He's in town too." Aslynn spoke. "Alec now, he might not be happy to see you considering what we did to him" she grinned at the memories, Manticore wasn't always bad. There were good times she'd never forget, friends she was glad to have.

Dean noticed the smiles on both girls' faces. "What did you do?" he warily asked.

"Nothing." Aslynn quickly said then turned to Riley. "Have you unpacked?"

"No, why?"

"Good you're coming with me."

_**IIII**_

"Dinner party huh?" OC questioned as she and Max sat on the sofa in their apartment.

"Something like that, more of a night filled with awkwardness and big egos. Do you think its bad idea?" Max asked. She was so close to just calling Alec and forgetting the whole idea. Maybe this time Logan had the wrong idea, they weren't the simplest kind to just gather around.

"No, scary maybe but not bad. Y'all need to do this and get past the awkward crap and be fam. I think in the end it'll all be worth it. When's the big night?"

"I have no idea. Alec and I decided to ask first and see when everyone was free." Max explained since they knew Sam and Dean were working other things in town.

"Alec and you huh?"

"Well yeah we're in this together. I never thought we'd have something to relate on except the whole Manticore thing."

"Sure that's it?"

Max gave her friend a sideways glance and waited for her to explain but said nothing and smiled instead. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you broke up with Logan-"

"Yeah and I'm nowhere near dating again. And if I was, come on it's Alec." Max said her tone adding everything she left unsaid. It's Alec; she'd never think let alone make a move with someone like Alec.

"Yeah Alec, that fine ass transgenic you're friends with, already trust. You're past all the weird dates and lying about who you are phases like it would be with some newbie. If I were you I'd be all over that and don't give me that it's Alec you can't stand him and you're not like that crap. He's not Logan." Original Cindy never thought she'd be saying these words. Sure she always liked Alec in an annoying way but never imagined him good enough for her girl, but lately he's proven himself by working by Max's side, being there when she needed him no questions asked. Caring for her in a way OC never saw with Logan, Alec didn't ask for anything in return.

Max sighed, she didn't know what to say. It wasn't easy to argue with OC once her mind was made up.

_**IIII**_

Aslynn dragged Riley back to the motel where she was staying at. She explained she wasn't taking no for an answer and it would be better if everyone was close in case something did happen. Sam and Dean also agreed leaving her outnumbered.

Sam helped Riley with her bags to Aslynn's room, since there were two beds in each room it made sense to bunk together. Or so it seemed.

Dean went back to his room and decided to put more work into the Troy case leaving Sam talking with Riley. A half hour later there was a knock on his door. He opened it and found Aslynn on the other side; she gave him a blank look before walking inside.

"Change of plans." She began to explain in her short version type of way. "Sam and Riley are gonna crash together. I checked and there's no more available rooms so you're stuck with me." she placed the lone bag on the floor and sat on Sam's former bed.

"What?" Was all Dean could seem to ask since to him what she said made no sense. A feeling he felt a lot around her; confusion.

"There's a lot to talk about and they can relate on a lot and they think it'd be better to stay together instead of putting someone in risk by being too close. I think that means me since you've been along his side all this time. There was a lot of talking and I finally agreed. Seriously how bad could it be to stay with you?" Aslynn looked at him when she asked the last question and saw a smile tug at his lips. As if her own worries weren't enough.

Dean moved away from the door and sat on his bed facing her as his expression grew serious. "I've never seen Sam like this before."

"They seem to have this psychic bond thing going. I doubt it's more then that, they did just meet. If you're worried about him being alone with her don't be. She's a good person and loyal. They're connected, from here on out she'll be by his side if he needed her." Aslynn looked away from Dean and down at her scarred hands. "She's sweet and innocent; she didn't lose herself like a lot of us did."

Dean stared at her. In that moment she dropped the cocky girl attitude and opened up, showed a side he was sure she didn't like to face.

She looked up and offered a weak smile. "Like you said tomorrow comes fast, should probably get to bed." Aslynn lay back on the pillows as she spoke.

He glanced at the clock which read 9:43PM. He had expected something later, the day just felt so long. "It's early."

"Got something else in mind?"

Dean smiled but decided it was best not to answer that. "You get your rest, I need to go talk to Sam." He explained as he made his way to the door. He turned back around and just couldn't help himself. "But if you're still up when I get back…"

Aslynn threw a pillow at him. "Get out!" she laughed once he was gone. "Man this isn't going to be easy."

_**IIII**_

Sam and Dean stepped outside to talk in private. They walked away from the motel and farther into the parking lot. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" Dean asked as he slightly sat on the hood of his car.

"Would you believe me if I say I had no idea?"' Sam sat as well and sighed. "There's just something…I don't know." He was attracted to Riley, he would be crazy not to be but there was something else. The only word that came to mind was; deep. The connection he felt ran deeper then the fact they were created the same and shared the pain of losing someone close.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Dean asked.

"No, how do you bring something like that up?" Sam asked and Dean simply shrugged. "You're no help."

"I can't have all the answers. Be ready tomorrow so we can finish the Troy case and send that vengeful spirit bitch where she deserves." Dean touched his injured arm as he got off the car.

"Bright and early?" Sam called out as Dean headed back for the room.

"I don't know about all that."

_**IIII**_

Isabelle A.


	14. Yellow Eyes

_**Chapter 14**_

The next morning Sam was up earlier then normal. Once the sun shined through the thin pale green blinds he couldn't sleep anymore. Careful not to wake Riley he tip toed off to the bathroom to take a shower.

He stayed under the shower spray a few extra minutes, turning the hot water up and let it pound his body. He sighed with contentment as layers of stress lifted from his tense muscles.

Afterward he wrapped a towel around his lower half and stood in front of the mirror. He stared at the fogged glass, somehow being pulled in. He wiped it with his left hand and that's when he saw it. The eyes.

The eyes that caused him so much pain. The eyes that took everyone he loved away. The eyes that haunted his nightmares and now his waking moments.

"Don't." A warm hand landed on his shoulder causing him to look away from the glass. "That's what he wants, for you to snap and give in." she rested her chin along his moist shoulder.

Tears threatened his eyes, he didn't trust himself to look at her without losing control of all the emotions he tried to keep inside. He felt her hand beside his and intertwined their fingers. "Give in to what?" Sam asked once he found his voice again.

"What he wants. For you to snap and give up the fight and join his side, his plan."

"That will never happen. What is his plan?"

_Sometimes you don't have a choice_, Riley bitterly thought as she fought back memories. "I don't know." She softly admitted wishing to god she did so she could find a way to fight.

"If the demon could appear just like that why doesn't it come after us or everyone around us if it knows where we are? Or even send White to do it?" Sam asked as he turned around and met her dark knowing eyes.

"I don't think he knows where we all are, if he had I think everything would be different. He appears in our minds in that moment we let our guard down. And when we're alone, we should prevent that." Riley advised.

Sam welcomed the smile that tugged on his lips. "Unless we decide to start taking showers together and shadow each others every move that might be a little hard."

"Ok prevent it as much as possible. At least wake me up the next time you decide to leave the room." It had bothered her more then she was willing to admit when she opened her eyes and found him gone. A moment of sadness set in before she picked up on his scent from the bathroom. It can't be possible, she thought, Manticore couldn't have been so right.

_**IIII**_

Dean sat Indian style on his bed and watched as Aslynn tossed and turned, the blanket wrapped around her legs. A couple of minutes with a large sigh she sat up. "Did you get _any_ sleep?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You've been tossing and turning all night. For a second I thought you might fall off the bed which would've been funny. You're a mess." Dean explained. She had to have been the most ungraceful sleeper he had ever seen. Her daily work out was done in bed, she didn't stay still.

"Gee thanks and I sleep just fine" Aslynn gave him a fake smile and noticed the blanket around her ankles. "Not even worth it." she threw the sheet to the floor. With a groan she tossed her self on the bed and placed the pillow over her head. Sleep just never came easy.

Dean continued to watch her and noticed her shirt had risen up and half of her back was exposed. He groaned and decided to go be nice. He rose from his bed and sat on hers. "Wanna talk about it or is this just your daily ritual?"

She turned over causing her thigh to hit his knee. "Is this sharing time? I didn't get the memo."

Dean looked down at her blue eyes and decided to remember that one liner; it was something he'd say. But he tried to remain serious as he decided to be nice for a few more seconds then she was on her own. If she woke him up in the middle of the night again like last night, she was going to have to sleep in the car. "Yeah fine it's sharing time. What's with the asleep work out thing you have going?"

"I don't know everyone has their issues. You snore, you don't see me bitching. You also leave the toilet seat up, your boots shattered all over the floor for me to trip. See still don't see me bitching and the list goes on and on-"

Dean clamped his hand over her mouth. "I get it. Sue a guy for trying to help." He moved his hand once he got his point out.

Aslynn smiled. "The point is, why are you trying to help?" She sat up and moved beside him on the bed. "I think you like me."

"Yeah the same way I like a toothache."

"Aww are you calling me sweet?"

Dean decided to end their little game knowing they could both keep it going all day. He glanced at the clock and knew Sam would be up. "Time for work."

_**IIII**_

Alec lay in bed and heard footsteps around his apartment, he recognized the small feet. He wondered if it was just the theme of the week, someone just barging into his apartment without warning every morning.

He laid there and decided not to get up and find out what she wanted, let her come to him. Last night had been too long; he was lucky if he had even gotten three hours of sleep. In was in no mood to move from the comfortable spot on his bed.

"You're still not up?" She asked as she stood at the frame of the bedroom door.

"I know you're not here to comment on my sleep habits. What's up Max?" Alec asked and sat up but nothing more. He still had time before he had to get ready for work; he was going to use it.

Once he sat up Max quickly noticed he was wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers, his sheets were shattered on the floor. Active sleeper, she guessed and reasoned with herself that the only reason she was looking was to get answers on why his bed was also pretty naked not something as crazy as he affected her in a sexual way. "I was gonna go see Aslynn and the guys to see when they were free; I thought you might wanna tag along."

Alec sighed, he really didn't want to leave his bed but he did also want to tag along. "Yeah give me a few minutes to get dressed."

Max stepped out to the living room and tried to shake Original Cindy's words from her head, an annoying habit that mostly happened when she was right. But this time she was wrong, very wrong. Alec was not the guy for Max. Maybe in words it sounded right but in reality they'd just kill each other, as they nearly did when they were around each other for too long.

"How bad do you think this is gonna go?" Alec asked as he grabbed his jacket off the couch.

Max followed him out the door. "You make it sound like we all hate each other. We don't know each other, there's a difference. This shouldn't go bad at all."

_**IIII**_

Aslynn had gotten up and dressed but quickly laid back down having nothing else to do. Sam and Dean worked at the table across the room on the Martin Troy case; Riley joined them offering her help. Back at Manticore she had been an investigator working behind the scenes and gathering research instead of a field officer like Aslynn had been.

A knock rang through the room, Dean looked toward Aslynn. "What?" she asked.

"You're not doing anything, get the door."

She sighed and got up. "Fine I'll get the door this time but don't think I'm gonna start listening to you or some shit."

"You're so defensive." Dean said before he went back to reading a new article found on Troy.

"Kettle and the pot." Sam mumbled as he kept his focus on the computer.

Aslynn headed to the door and opened it. "Hey, come in." she held the door open for Alec and Max. She shut the door and stood in front of it as she predicated Alec's reaction to seeing Riley again.

Alec spotted the dark eyed girl sitting at the table with Sam and Dean. "Oh shit." He quickly turned around only to find Aslynn blocking him. "You're evil, past evil, both of you."

Riley smiled. "I guess you're still mad at us?"

Aslynn laughed. "Someone can't take a joke." She moved and stood beside him before wrapping her arm around his waist. "Man up, we're not going to do anything to you. It was a joke."

Max couldn't help but smile as well as she watched Alec's face, was it fear she saw? A pout? "What did you do to him?" she asked her sister.

"Riley and I were bored and decided to play a joke on our annoying but best friend here and-"

Alec clamped a hand over her mouth. "That's enough of that story. We came over for a reason. Max the floor is all yours."

Max narrowed her eyes at him, of course he'd put the whole situation on her to handle. "We're here to invite all of you to dinner. Tonight."

_**IIII**_

Isabelle A.


End file.
